Betrayal (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image=BO2-Title-Betrayal.png |caption=The Chapter 10 loading screen. |game= Blood Omen 2 (2002) }} Chapter 10: The Wharves: Betrayal is the tenth and penultimate chapter of Blood Omen 2, it followed Kain's (and Umah's) trip to infiltrate the Wharves and board a ship heading to the Hylden City . It is succeeded by Chapter 11:The Hylden City. Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen 2 *'Protagonist:' Kain *'Setpieces:' Wharves, Meridian *'Eras:' [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *'Preceded by:' Into the Depths *'Followed by:' The Living End (chapter) Plot At the end of Chapter 9:the Device, Kain rescued Janos Audron from the Device and provided the Cabal with new information; revealing thatthe Hylden had control over the Sarafan and that with their primary weapon destroyed, they (the Hylden) would use their initial breach between the Realms (the Hylden Gate) to launch a full invasion of Nosgoth. Realising they must reach the Hylden City and close the Hylden Gate (using the powers of the Nexus Stone ), Janos informed Kain that the Hylden City was protected by a "shield of magic" Janos: "He has created a base in this world, the Hylden City, across the sea. There he has opened a Gate to bring his kind into our world. My plan was to teleport us to the Hylden City, and launch a final assault on the Sarafan Lord, but now I find there is some kind of shield of magic that prevents me. If we are to fight them, that shield must be destroyed." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. which prevented teleportation. Seeking an alternate way to reach the Hylden City and deactivate the shield, Kain (reluctantly accepting Umah's companionship) travelled to the Wharves seeking a ship travelling to the Hylden City. In Chapter 10:the Wharves, Kain and Umah arrived at the bridge to the Wharves, where Umah explained to Kain that they were seeking a 'War Galley' in the Southern Docks Umah: "Vorador has said we must seek out a war galley. We should search the Southern Docks." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and lectured Kain on the perils of the heavily guarded area. Upon Kain's arrogant reply, Umah began to inquire about the fate of the Cabal once the Sarafan, Sarafan Lord and Hylden had been defeated. Kain shared his vision of a Nosgoth completely under his control, hesitantly saying the Cabal Vampires would be allowed to do as they wished. Umah clearly believed Kain to be lying, saying that as they would be the only ones able to stop him, Kain would hunt down the Vampires. Umah stole the Nexus Stone from Kain and Teleport further into the Wharves, intending to use the Nexus Stone to defeat the Sarafan Lord and close the Hylden Gate herself. Angrily Kain pursued Umah intothe Wharves, finding that the local fog had severely restricted movement throughout the Wharves. Kain was able to overhear two Merchants discussing access to their ships and find out the password ("North Star" First Man: "They won’t let me down to the docks! They say it’s because of the fog, but I need to get to my boat!"//'Second Man:' "Just give him the the password, ‘North Star’. He’ll let ya through"//'First Man:' "Thanks, mate. I owe you one." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) to allow Kain to enter the shipyards. Finding his access blocked by several inactive ships, Kain activated several lighthouses, enabling the ships to move and unblock Kain's path. Outside the Southern Docks he met a Cabal contact who informed him that to sneak into the Docks, he would have to reposition another Lighthouse, allowing a Sarafan supply ship to dock and tricking the Sarafan troops into lowering the drawbridge to the Southern Docks. Shortly inside the Southern Docks, Kain finally caught up with Umah, who had clearly been overpowered by a group of Sarafan Knights and Glyph knights. Killing the last Knight, Kain softly taunted Umah reminding her of his vision of empire . Umah now agreed with him about it, begging for him to use his Blood to save her. Instead Kain killed her and took back the Nexus Stone, showing the price traitors would pay in his empire and regretting that she "could have been his Queen". Janos: "Precisely. It is their umbilical cord to the other world. When it is closed, they cannot dwell in our world." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain soon found the War Galley in the Southern Docks; loading up Hylden supplies, which even included several captured Humans and a caged Greater Demon. Vorador (still unaware of Umah's death) Whispered to Kain to get him to release the Demon and use its cage to smuggle himself onto the galley. Kain Charmed a nearby Industrial Worker making him lower the cage, allowing the Greater Demon to dispose of several Sarafan Knights and break through a larger cage and wall to make its escape. Kain then Charmed the worker into load him and the cage onto the ship, which was bound for the Hylden City . Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 10: Betrayal/Introduction‎|Introduction Chapter 10: Betrayal/Gameplay‎‎‎|Gameplay Chapter 10: Betrayal/Umah‎|Umah Chapter 10: Betrayal/Gameplay2‎|Gameplay Chapter 10: Betrayal/NPC Dialogue‎|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this chapter, Kain can find 2 Red and 7 BlueLore Coffers (for a total of 41 'Lore Orbs') and a single Weapon Power Chest. Weaponry includes the Long Axe, Short Axe, the Broadsword, Long Sword and Scimitars. (most of these weapons are wielded by enemies however) . *This chapter features the most diverse population of any level in the game; Enemies featured include Sarafan guards, Sarafan Knights (who have slightly different armor markings), Glyph knights, Sarafan Archers, Mercenaries, Lesser demons and the debuting Greater demons (though Kain is unable to face them in combat at this stage), another 'pseudo-enemy' the Gunship is unique to this level . *NPC's in the Wharves include Merchants, Peasants and Industrial Workers. Two 'new' NPC's are seen in this level, the first is a class (only referred to as "women" in scripts), the second is another rare NPC Barmaid seen behind the bar of the 'Goblin Tavern' (she resembles the "npoekt shop" lady from Chapter 3:The Lower City and shares her "bmad" debug classification). In his journey through the Wharves, Kain can hear the story of the unseen minor characters Jack and Plunkett. He also meets the final Cabal Contact . *This level marks the first appearance of Kain's final costume, the Spiky attire; which he will wear until the end of the game and the final appearance of (the now deceased) Umah ; though she will be mentioned on several occasions in Chapter 11: The Hylden City. *Inside the 'Southern Docks', Kain finds an area with several human NPC's (mainly Industrial Workers) locked in cages and protesting against their capture . Given dialogue, It is probable that these humans were being taken to the Hylden City to become Slaves. Prisoner 1: "Help! Help me!"//'Prisoner 2:' "Let us out! You can’t do this to us!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Silence! No one expects you’ll all get there alive. Anyone wish to die now? Good." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. See also *The [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *The Wharves * Chapter 10: The Wharves - "Betrayal" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 10: The Wharves - "Betrayal" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Ten at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen 2